


An awkward situation

by Rasberrysmiles



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: I AM SORRY, Idk what this even is???, Implied Sexual Content, Is it crack??? is it actual serious fic???, M/M, Please Forgive me, This is so shitty??, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasberrysmiles/pseuds/Rasberrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if mr Pamuk had visited Evelyn Napier's room that night, instead of Mary's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An awkward situation

**Author's Note:**

> exactly one person asked for this fic (and they probably didn't even want it). 
> 
> I should probably feel sorry or something

Evelyn Napier had just settled into bed with a good novel. Even though the day had been very long he did not feel tired at all. Several different emotions churned through his mind and it was hard to focus on the novel. The day had most certainly had its up and downs, with seeing Mary as the highest of tops and immediately losing her attention as the lowest of drops. 

How he wished he had not brought Kemal Pamuk with him here today. Of course he’d known that the other man would catch the attention of every woman (and a few men) in a five mile’s radius, but Evelyn had not expected the jealousy he himself felt because of this. 

The worst part was that the awful feeling of jealousy didn’t just come from Mary being instantly smitten with Kemal, even though that was bad enough. No, at least some of Evelyn’s dark mood came from the fact that he’d hoped to spend a little time alone with the turkish gentleman. Their train ride together had been lovely and good, but as soon as they’d arrived at Downton Abbey Evelyn had been forgotten. And forgotten he still was. 

Just as he had turned the page of the novel and resigned himself to not sleeping anytime soon a knock on the door sounded through the room. 

“Yes?” Evelyn inquired, “Come in?” 

The door opened and Kemal Pamuk stepped into the room. 

“Kemal? What are you doing here?” Evelyn asked as he sat up a little more. 

Kemal was only wearing a dressing gown, slightly open to reveal a broad but smooth and hairless chest. He was barefooted and the dressing gown did not fully cover his delicate ankles and muscular calves. Evelyn could not help but wonder if he was wearing anything at all underneath. 

“My friend,” Kemal began in a deep and sensuous voice, “we both want this.” He took a step forward and began fiddling with the knot of his dressing gown. 

“What do you mean?” Evelyn felt trapped under the intense gaze of his friend. He stood up. 

“I think you know what I mean” Kemal responded with a voice like honey. 

“I most certainly do not.” 

Kemal continued forward, now only a few steps away from Evelyn. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” 

Even to his own ears, Evelyn’s protests sounded weak. Gently, Kemal reached out towards him and caressed his cheek. 

“We both want this, I am sure.” he repeated. His voice was like a lover’s embrace. 

“No, no- you must’ve made a grave mistake. If you don’t leave I shall have to call for someone to remove you.” 

A wicked smile settled on Kemal’s lips: 

“That will not be necessary; I think. Imagine the… awkwardness of someone finding me here. How would your precious lady Mary react, hmm?” 

Evelyn was trapped, frozen in place by Kemal’s dark eyes. Like a midnight ocean, they were endless and and deep and dangerous. One might get lost in them if one weren’t careful enough. 

Kemal leaned closer and when he spoke his breath ghosted over Evelyn’s lips: 

“You want this; you want me. Just give in to it.” 

“No… please!” Evelyn muttered out, but his protests were cut off by the press of Kemal’s lips against his. 

Their kiss was passionate and hungry and demanding. It was teeth clashing and biting and a little too much inexperience on Evelyn’s part. It very soon became obvious that Kemal was the one with the most experience of kissing, so Evelyn gave in and let him control the pace. 

Kemal broke off the kiss all too soon and began kissing down Evelyn’s neck. 

“I- I have never…” Evelyn whispered, almost overcome by passion. 

“I know” was the response as Kemal carefully pushed Evelyn down onto the bed. 

Evelyn gazed up at the man standing above him. His cheeks were flushed red hot and he was panting with lust and excitement. Never in his life had he experienced something like this before. 

The smile on Kemal’s lips was wicked and seductive. He began untying his dressing gown. What it revealed when it fell away was- well, Evelyn found it remarkable. He gasped and Kemal chuckled. 

Then the dressing gown was on the floor and Kemal was over him. As he was kissed roughly and passionately Evelyn let out a high pitched moan. It echoed through the otherwise quiet room. 

*** 

Thomas woke up by a hand pressing over his mouth. Panic filled his mind and his teeth closed reflexively. The owner of the offensive hand whimpered in pain. 

Then Thomas actually opened his eyes and realised that hand he had bitten belonged to none other than the heir to the Viscount Branksome. Shit. 

“Shhh, don’t scream!” whispered lord Napier. Now Thomas noticed the tear tracks drying on his cheeks. Had he really bitten that hard? 

“What?” he mumbled, not yet awake. 

“I need your help.” Fresh tears spilled from lord Napier’s eyes and all of Thomas’s self-preservation instincts screamed at him to not get involved. 

Wait, had that bruise really been on lord Napier’s neck earlier?


End file.
